


Love, Don't Fail Me Now

by VastDelusion



Series: Spooktober [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Angst, Car Accidents, Depressed Percy Jackson, Established Relationship, Ghosts & Apparitions, Grief/Mourning, Halloween, Hospitalization, Ice Cream, Leo doesn't know when to shut up, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nico loves Percy so much, Ouija Boards, Spooktober, drunk drivers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VastDelusion/pseuds/VastDelusion
Summary: Ever since Percy proposed to Nico, things have been strange. Percy seems sad, and no matter how Nico comforts him, he won't respond. Afraid that their relationship is falling apart, Nico tries everything to cheer Percy up and comes to a terrifying conclusion.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson
Series: Spooktober [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920424
Comments: 12
Kudos: 93





	Love, Don't Fail Me Now

**Author's Note:**

> This was kinda based off the Sixth Sense, but whatever I guess. 
> 
> If you'd like to request a pairing/prompt for Spooktober, feel free to comment! <3

It had been quiet around the house, lately. 

While there was nothing wrong with a comforting silence, it quickly turned tense and morose. When Percy was at work, Nico would always find things to do. He usually would read, watch tv, work on a couple projects, make dinner, sometimes even clean. He wasn't a househusband, by any means--Percy had just proposed to him, so not quite _husband_ , although Nico was anxious to gain the title. Now, when Percy came home, he always looked so _tired_ , even a little sad. He sat for awhile, slouched over and rubbing the stress from his eyes, and no matter how much Nico tried to comfort him or cajole the reason from him, he didn't budge. 

It was no different this time, when Nico curled into his side as his fiance plopped down on the couch.

"Work hard today?"

Percy shook his head in his hands. 

"Aww," Nico said. "Don't be so sad, love. C'mere. I'll give you what you need--" 

Percy abruptly stood and walked from the room without a word. Despite Nico's well-prepared dinner sitting on the counter, Percy retreated to the bedroom without eating that night.

Nico finished eating and followed Percy into the bedroom. He saw Percy's sleeping form in the darkness, and he crawled up beside him, pushing back his hair to press a kiss to his forehead. He saw the cut on his forehead, just beginning to heal. 

While the night of their engagement was the greatest night of his life, it wasn't free from misfortune. He had taken Nico out for a nice dinner and, once they got home, Percy took him completely by surprise and got down on one knee. 

After spending a liberal amount of time in their bedroom, Percy was craving ice cream, and Nico thought it wouldn't be a bad idea to go out and buy some. 

The store was still open, but barely. The two bought the ice cream and took off down the road. Nico admittedly was a little distracting, and with Percy's attention only half on the road, they didn't notice the drunk driver driving in the wrong lane. Their car wasn't the only one that was affected. Several people were sent to the hospital, Percy and Nico included. While Percy sustained a concussion and a couple of bruised ribs, Nico suffered minor internal bleeding and brain trauma, due to his seatbelt being only halfway on. The airbag saved his life, but still caused injuries to his head. 

Percy was sitting by his bed, worse than he was now. He was a wreck, seeing the love of his life like that, just because he had wanted some ice cream.

Nico didn't blame him, because it wasn't his fault it happened. 

Nico recovered, and soon he was sent home with his lover. And, since that night, he hadn't been the same. 

A small part of Nico wondered if he blamed himself for what happened, and that he was afraid of losing him. 

But, with being ignored the past week, he wondered if Percy got hit in the head in the right spot and realized that maybe Nico wasn't the one for him. 

He feared that more than anything. While the rational side of Nico's brain told him that he was overreacting, and that Percy was just working through a couple of things emotionally, and he just needed some space, the other side was adamant that he no longer loved him. They hadn't slept together since that night--sex-wise, and physically. Sometimes, Percy fell asleep on the couch, and as there wasn't room for the two of them and Nico didn't want a sore neck in the morning, so Nico would drape a blanket over him and retreat upstairs to the bedroom. 

He knew it wasn't true, but with every passing day that Percy seemingly paid no attention to him, his thoughts inched nearer and nearer to thinking it was. He wrapped his arms around him when they laid in bed together, but Percy turned his back to him. He would kiss him goodbye when he left for work, but he wouldn't return it. He wouldn't even look Nico in the eye, or talk to him at all. It worried him. He wondered if he needed to see the counselor again. 

He loved him, and he was slowly slipping away. No matter how Nico tried to hold onto him, he would just fall through his fingers like sand. 

One night, Nico just began to cry, and Percy sat beside him, laying back so Nico could lay on his chest. It was a welcome gesture, and it wasn't long before he fell asleep. 

Percy made him feel so happy, yet sad at the same time. 

The next day, Percy didn't come home alone. 

She was a little shorter than Nico, with wire-framed glasses and reddish-brown hair that ended just before her shoulders. Neither of them seemed to notice Nico was home, so he lurked in the kitchen. It wasn't that he didn't trust Percy; he was just curious, and trying to appease the notion that Percy brought her home with him to have her help with something they were doing at work. 

Nico just started dinner, and was sure to make extra loud noises, like moving the pots and pans, so Percy knew that he was home. 

Percy suddenly was in the doorway, a shocked look on his face. He looked around, his eyes settling on Nico, who paused. 

"What?" 

He shook his head and left the room, settling back on the couch. 

She left after a few minutes--Nico was beginning to suspect she had an ulterior motive, and he was glad Percy pushed her away (figuratively) when she came too close. 

He set up Percy's plate and left it on the counter. 

"It's time for dinner, love." 

Percy kept his attention on the tv, and Nico rolled his eyes before wrapping it up. 

That night, Percy seemed worse off than he was before. Nico snuggled into his side, and even tried suggesting alternative activities to cheer him up. 

He pulled on Percy's pants button and zipper, but Percy merely furrowed his eyebrows before redoing what Nico had undone. Nico got the hint and turned on his side. If Percy was going to give him the cold shoulder, he would too. 

The next day was Percy's day off, so Nico just watched tv with him. He sat in his lap, sharing Percy's snacks. Percy didn't seem to mind, as he didn't push him away. Nico stood to go to the bathroom, and halfway down the hallway, he heard a knock on his door. 

"Percy, I gotta pee. Can you get that?"

Percy stood, and Nico bolted into the bathroom. 

After Nico finished freshening up, he headed back towards the living room, to hear Leo's voice along with Percy's. It was nice to hear his voice; he spoke sparingly to the woman, and he was beginning to wonder if it hurt him to speak. 

Leo sat in the chair beside the couch. 

"How you holding up? Jason and Piper thought I should check up on you."

"I'm doing fine."

Leo looked around. "Yeah. Sure looks like it." 

"I am, really." 

"I know it's hard, but..." 

"No, it's impossible." 

"Maybe you should get out more. It must be suffocating in here. Maybe get yourself a date." 

"I can't! You know I can't." 

Nico was outraged by Leo's suggestion and was about to interject until Percy continued.

"It's like Nico's still here, trying to comfort me." 

"He can't..." 

"But he is! I can feel it. Sometimes, around dinnertime, I can hear the pots and pans clanking around. When I'm watching tv and sleeping, it gets cold. I can't explain it, but... He has to still be here, Leo. He has to be." 

Nico froze, disbelief rising up in his chest. He couldn't...

But, then again, he didn't remember how he got home. He was in the hospital, then he was here with Percy. The door to his office was locked, and Nico couldn't find the key. When Percy was acting aloof, it was like he wasn't even there.

"Well, what do you want to do?"

"Leo, did you bring the Ouija board, like I asked?" 

"Dude, no, we can't..." 

"Did you?" 

"Yeah, but I thought we were just gonna use it for fun, not to talk to..." 

"Come on, it won't be terrible. I just want to confirm and see if he's here." 

"This is just wrong." 

"You can't tell me that you're not curious. If he is here with us, then we know. If we don't do it, we'll never know, and he could be cooped up here forever." 

Leo sighed defeatedly. "Ok. Whatever. I'll get it out." 

Percy smiled for the first time since that night. 

Nico sat beside Percy on the couch, still recovering from his shock, as they placed the Ouija board on the coffee table. 

"Okay, do you know how to work one of these things?"

"No, not really. I'll check the instructions really quick."

Nico huffed annoyedly and rolled his eyes. _Who even read the instructions? Amateurs._

They turned off the lights, lit up a couple of candles, and set out some chocolate for Nico. Nico was pleased by the offering. It was even Ghirardelli, not that cheap stuff.

"Okay," they breathed in unison before guiding the planchette to open the connection. 

"Nico? Baby? Are you here right now?"

Nico smiled slightly, pressing his hand to Percy's and slowly beginning to guide it. 

"Dude, are you moving this?" Leo asked, all the color fading from his face.

"No." Percy looked equally as surprised. 

Y-E-S. 

"Holy fucking shit, dude." 

"Nico, are you okay?" 

Y-E-S.

Then, he moved it again. 

I-L-O-V-E-Y-O-U. 

Percy gasped, his eyes brimming with tears. 

"I love you too, baby. I miss you so much." 

D-O-N-T-B-E-S-A-D. 

Percy used the back of his hand to wipe away tears that began to escape down his cheeks. 

"I can't help it, Neeks. You're..." 

Dead was left unspoken. 

I-T-W-A-S-N-T-Y-O-U-R-F-A-U-L-T. 

"Nico... I just wanted ice cream, and you---" 

I-K-N-O-W. 

"This is so weird," Leo spoke beneath his breath. "What is being a ghost like?" 

Percy glared daggers over at him. "Don't ask shit like that! This is _Nico_ , Leo." 

"I know, just..." Leo sighed and shut his mouth. 

Nico answered, anyway. 

O-K-I-G-U-E-S-S. L-O-N-E-L-Y.

"Baby, I'm so sorry." 

Nico smiled and leaned into Percy. 

He knew that Percy was going to be okay. With Leo and everyone else to take care of him, he'd be okay. 

L-O-V-E-Y-O-U.

"No, wait." Percy shot up. "Nico, please don't go." 

Nico pressed a kiss to his lips and ruffled Leo's curly hair before moving his hands back down to the board.

G-O-O-D-B-Y-E.

"No, Nico. _Please_." 

He hugged Percy once more before his vision faded to white. 

He was going to be okay. Everything was going to be better for them from now on.


End file.
